The Angel Experiment
by The Daughter of The Evening
Summary: Do not ignore this. I'm dead serious - your life could depend on it. I'm risking everything by telling you - but you need to know.    - Lucifer
1. Prologue

I had been writing a Bible comedy about the Arch-angels. And so, randomly, I decided doing a full out story about them might be fun. It involves action, angst, family, hurt, comedy, and the whole nine yards. It might be kinda long. Lucifer and his band of fallen angels (Bee, short for Beelzebub, Lily, short for Lilith, Sev, short for Seven, Maria, and Fate) go through a pretty big time. And trying to write this, let me tell you. Like trying to draw blood from a boulder encased in ice at the bottom of a lake with a bendy straw. But, I digress. Enjoy. And happy reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer :: Don't own Lucifer. Well, this IS my version of Lucifer, but WHATEVER LOL. Don't own Beelzebub or Lilith. But I do own their versions. I do own Sev and Fate and Maria. And I DON'T own the Bible. Thank your God.**

* * *

**WARNING**

If you dare to read this story,

you become part of the Experiment.

I know that sounds a little mysterious -

but it's all I can say right now.

_Lucifer_

_

* * *

_

Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. _Yes, you,_ sitting there leafing through this fan fiction. _Do not close this screen out._ I'm dead serious – your life could depend on it.

This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that.

I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up.

Okay. I'm Lucifer. But call me Luce. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family.

We're – well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.

Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart – but not "average" in any way. The six of us – me, Bee, Lily, Sev, Maria, and Fate – were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible "scientists" you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you.

We grew up in a science lab/prison called The Paradise (pfft), in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can – and so much more.

There was one other Paradise experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part evil – all predator: They're called demons. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want, they are capable of morphing into monster-like creatures, complete with scaly skin, fangs, and razor-sharp nails. The Paradise uses them as guards, police – and executioners.

To them, we're six moving targets – prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world doesn't even know it.

But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling _you_, right?

This story could be about you – or your children. If not today, then soon. So please, please take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you – _but you need to know._

Keep reading – don't let anyone stop you.

**Luce. And my family: Maria, Bee, Lily,**

**Sev, and Fate.**

Welcome to our nightmare.

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. YOU HAVE FAILED

So, Daughter of the Evening went to her new, totally "ORIGINAL" story and checked the reviews. Four had arrived. And only two noticed.

"Oh, for Christs sake." Evening smacked her forehead and began to head desk. "I think everyone missed my point."

After her head had started hurting and a little blood oozed from a cut, she finally, slowly turned to the people reading this. "Guys..." Her eyes got big and murderous. "This is complete, utter copyright. Wanna know why I did it? Okay, recently I read a Shugo Chara fan fiction, right? Okay, so I did. Know what this "Wonderful" author did? Took Harry Potters Artemis Fowl, replaced a few names, and automatically got A MILLION reviews telling her what a great author she was. I just wanted to slap her."

Evening turned away momentarily, choking on a sob. "And only two of you realized? WHAT DO YOU READ? IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MAXIMUM RIDE, GO NOW!"

She sighed and hit her head on the computer screen. "I'm disappointed in the bible community. Very much so. Trust me, still doing a Lucifer story, but I need time for ideas. Like hell I want to rip off a great story like Maximum Ride. And no, I don't know anything about it yet. But that's besides the point. Guys, get smart. See someone copyrighting? FLAME YOUR HEART OUT. DO IT. DON'T SPARE THE DETAILS!" Evening screamed at the top of her lungs, her face red with frustration.

"Okay. That's- that's enough. I can say nothing more. I'm just sad. Okay? I can't believe I forced Lucifer to be Max. That's a girls roll. Why? Why?" Evening took five calming breaths. "Okay... okay... anyway, just – jusrt be careful out there. Plagiarism is BAD. Matter of fact, Maximum Ride belongs to Jame Patterson. Just making sure. Okay? Peace."

**CONGRATULATIONS TO DOWNWITHHEARTLESS AND ANONYMOUS MAXIMUM RIDE. GO, AND PROSPER!**


End file.
